Chuva de sentimentos
by Bellainucullen
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa Sakura encontrasse com a unica pessoa capaz de a fazer voltar a sentir.Pode vir a ter continuação.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura pov**

Porque raios é que eu tive que aceitar esta missão , se eu tivesse sido esperta a esta hora eu estava em casa abrigada da chuva e deste vento congelante , mas não eu tinha de aceitar.

**Flashback:**

-Sakura eu chamei-te aqui por que apareceu uma missão de ultima hora-disse Tsunade-mas é claro que se quiseres podes recusar.

- Não eu vou.- Disse Sakura com o habitual semblante sério.- Qual é a missão.

- A missão é simples ,á uns dias ouve um acidente em suna e algumas pessoas estam feridas e tu teras de lá ir ajudar- disse Tsunade.~

- Certo. É todo?- Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim ,podes ir.- Tsunade

**Fim do flashback**

É melhor encontrar um abrigo , o tempo esta cada vez pior.

**Fim Sakura pov**

Passado algum tempo , Sakura começa a sentir um chakran ( não sei como se escreve) a aproximar-se muito rápidamente.

Sakura fica em alerta e dirige a mão para a bulsa de kunais que esta na sua perna direita, alguns minutos depois Sakura ouve o barulho de folha sendo afastadas

Finalmente estava cara a cara com a pessoa daquele chakran tão poderoso, mas essa pessoa era a ultima que ela esperava encontrar.

A pessoa era o poderoso( e sexy) Uchiha Itachi.

**Itachi pov**

Pein tinha me mandado numa missão de espionagem a Konoha, e naquele monento estava a caminho da aldeia onde nasci e cresci até ao monento em que me mandaram assassinar toda a minha familia.

Passado algum tempo de estar a correr começei a sentir o chakran da konoichi que estava sempre a correr a trás do meu irmãozinho tolo. Acelarei um pouco mais e encontreia.

Agora estava cara a cara com a konoichi, ela não era nada feia e aquelas roupas deixavam ver o quanto o corpo dela era belo , com as curvar certas nos lugar certos.

Os calções curtos pretos mostravam as belas pernas e um pouco das coxas grossas mas muito humm... dela.A blusa de mandas cavas preta não era muito justa mas mesmo assim podiasse perceber que os seios daquela konoichi era perfeitos nem muito grandes mas também não eram pequenos eram perfeitos.

Os braços estavam cobertos por luvas compridas chegavam quase ao ombro e tal como o resto da roupa também eram pretas.

**Fim itachi pov**

**Sakura pov**

Nunca pensei que fosse o Uchiha mais velho a aparecer do meio do usava a capa completamente aberta.

Inner:Ai pena que ele esta de blusa.

Sakura:Estás louca ele é nosso inimigo!

Inner:Devia ser proibido ter inimigos tão sexys.

Sakura : Ãii Cala-te.

Até que em fim calou-se.

**Fim Sakura pov**

- Uchiha Itachi. O que fazes tão perto de Konoha?-Perguntou Sakura friamente.

- Ora ora se não é o konoichi fraca que estava sempre a seguir o meu irmãozinho tolo-Disse Itachi provocando Sakura .

O que resultou pois logo Sakura estava a correr na direção dele com um ponho carregado de o tentou acertar Itachi esquivou-se e assim se seguio sempre que Sakura tentava acerta-lhe Itachi esquivava-se.

Passado algum tempo , Itachi já cansado daquele joguinho avançou rapidamente sobre Sakura prenssandoa numa árvore .

Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro , os lábios a centímetros de se juntarem olhavam-se nos olhos, os corpos estavam juntos mas não o suficiente , Sakura estava presa entre a árvore e Itachi podia sentir o calor que emanhava do corpo do mesmo .

Itachi aproximou-se acabando com a distancia entre eles beijando Sakura de uma forma inesquecível , era um beijo cheio de desejo e algu mais um sentimento quente e confortante .Mas aquilo era errado era isso que Sakura achava.

-Não nós não podemos fazer isto ,somos inimigos - Disse Sakura apesar de ser isso mesmo que ela queria, Sakura queria mais beijos assim de Itachi.

- Nós so somos inimigos se quisermos o ser, pois fora disso somos pessoas a procura da liberdade – E dizendo isto Itachi beijo Sakura mais uma vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi desculpem o atraso,não me matem eu andei ocupada e também começei a algum tempo uma fic nova também Itasaku com outros casais(Naruhina,ShikaTema,NejiTenTen, InoDeidara)Mas este é o principal a fic chamasse "Ninjas Vingativas" .Espero que alguem leia e comente .

Bom agora senhoras e senhores meninos e meninas tan tan tan...O...CAPITULO DE HOJE!!!!

Boa leitura

* * *

No capitulo anterior :

_Itachi aproximou-se acabando com a distancia entre eles beijando Sakura de uma forma inesquecível , era um beijo cheio de desejo e algu mais um sentimento quente e confortante .Mas aquilo era errado era isso que Sakura achava._

_-Não nós não podemos fazer isto ,somos inimigos - Disse Sakura apesar de ser isso mesmo que ela queria, Sakura queria mais beijos assim de Itachi._

_- Nós so somos inimigos se quisermos o ser, pois fora disso somos pessoas a procura da liberdade – E dizendo isto Itachi beijo Sakura mais uma vez._

Capitulo de hoje:

Aquele beijo estava cheio de sentimentos , carinho, luxúria mas acima de todo amor.

Mas eles tiveram de se separar por falta de ar.

**Sakura pov**

Aquilo era errado. Não podia estar a acontecer. Ele é meu inimigo.

Inner: Sim pois pois isso já nos sabemos. Mas quem é que consegue resistir a um corpo destes .

Sakura: Sim ele pode ter um corpo de tirar o folgo. Mas o que interessa são os sentimentos .

Inner: Tu não dizias isso quando andavas atrás do sasuke!!

Sakura: Nessa altura eu era apenas uma criança ingénua.

Fim Sakura pov

Itachi que até agora admirava sakura aproximou-se do pescoço da mesma espalhando beijos e pequenas mordidas .sakura que até então falava com a sua Inner saio do seu transe quando sentiu os lábios de Itachi no seu pescoço .

Bummmmm(tentativa de explosão)

Itachi e sakura separaram-se assim que ouviram a explosão , pois se alguém os visse juntos ambos estariam com sérios problemas. Mas o que mais os preocupou foi ouvir naruto .

-Sakuraaaa- channnn

Sakura olhou uma ultima vez para Itachi pois esta poderia ser a ultima vez que o veria e começou a caminhar até que teve o seu braço segurado por Itachi que a puxou para um beijo de tirar o folgo.

Quando se separaram Itachi acariciou a face de sakura e desapareceu.

Alguns dias depois em konoha

Mas sakura-chan conta lá o que aconteceu antes de nós chegarmos ao pé de ti?!(lugar onde ela estava com Itachi)- pedia naruto pela milésima vez.

Não aconteceu nada.- Dizia sakura

Como não nos sentimos o chakra do Itachi!! –Insistiu naruto.

Já chega Naruto não aconteceu nada – e dizendo isto sakura foi para casa.

Quando chegou a casa tomou um bom banho e preparou qual quer coisa para comer e foi se deitar.

Mas como sempre o seu sono foi atormentado por imagens distorcidas e assustadoras , desde pequena que tinha estes pesadelos e nunca compreendera o porque ( isto foi eu que enventei ) mas desde que o seus pais tinham sido mortos que tinha começado a ver aquelas imagens.

Continua...

* * *

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**Reviews**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL** -Muito obrigado por feliz por teres gostado .espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.

**mileni-chan -q** -Muito obrigado por que ele é e sempre será.Obrigado neste capitulo já escrevi que tenhas gostado.

Não esquesser de comentar

KISSUS _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
